


Breaking Point

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Little John - Freeform, Sad John, Subdrop, pokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: A member of the poly gay trio is pushed past their breaking point.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/gifts), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> This is a one-shot based off of a prompt that CoffeeQuill got on tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless

“Yeah, there you go, take his dick you fucking slut.” Alex growled at John, who was currently gagging slightly around Laf’s cock, which was being thrust in and out of his mouth at a punishing pace. Tears were in his eyes as he gazed up at Laf, face flushed.

“I must admit, I’ve had better from you, little one.” Laf scolds, pulling his cock out of John’s mouth and walking away. He sat on the bed, relaxing against the pillows with a soft sigh. John wanted to reach after him, but the ropes holding his arms behind his back wouldn’t let him. He wanted so badly to say something, anything, but couldn’t find the words. 

This wasn’t what he’d wanted - he’d had a rough day and wanted to be cuddled, maybe read a book with his boyfriends before drifting off to sleep. Alex and Laf had been eager to try out the new silk ropes, had walked in raving over how the baby blue would look so beautiful against his skin. Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriends, he’d put on a brave face and followed them into the bedroom. If either of them suspected anything, they hadn’t said so.

So now here he was, tied up, used, vulnerable and kneeling for the two people he loved most in the world. The two people who clearly didn’t him for anything beyond his mouth and his hole. Why else would they be saying such horrid things about him? John was done with this scene, had been done since it started, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. This was what his boyfriends wanted-who was he to complain?

“Daddy, I-” John tried to voice what he wanted, but he couldn’t get anything out. “D-Daddy..” John was done, he wanted the scene to be over, he wanted to be cuddled and loved. But he couldn’t seem to find the one word that would end it.

“Shut up.” Alex snapped, and John whined quietly. “You’re here for us, slut, not for yourself. You’re ours.” Alex moved to the bed, sitting beside Laf as they both looked at him. Seemingly saw straight through him. Saw the good, the bad, all of it. Everything that made John undesirable.

_Why would they want you for anything other than sex? You were stupid to think otherwise. Fucking stupid, John. Should’ve stayed out of their lives. You’re gonna be tossed to the curb as soon as they’re tired of you._ John’s thoughts were raging in his head, and he was too lost to notice his now rapid breathing, the way he was letting out hiccuping sobs. He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Laf, his mouth moving and forming words John couldn’t hear. The onslaught of thoughts in his head continued even as John gazed at him blankly, getting louder and louder.

_He doesn’t actually care, he’s just checking to make sure his fucktoy isn’t that screwed up. Good thing you’re still paying the rent on your old place. You won’t last the night._ John let out a pitiful sob and squeezed his eyes shut, a pair of arms catching him as he collapsed forward and his world went dark.

\---

When John finally started to come to, the first thing he heard was a strong heartbeat, albeit it was going a little faster than it maybe should have. He was pressed against something firm and warm, and something similar was pressed to his back. He let out a soft noise, feeling awfully tired and overwhelmed.

“Little one, are you back with us?” John heard a voice in his other ear, feeling a hand sweeping over his arm. He nodded lethargically, eyes opening and looking up at Lafayette, who looked both concerned and scared.

“Daddy,” John whispered, snuggling closer. Laf tightened his grip around John ever so slightly, determined to fix this. John had seemed okay when they’d gotten home-a little tired, perhaps, but he’d agreed to the scene. Once he’d pulled out of John’s mouth, though, it had started to go downhill. Laf had positioned himself on the bed, Alex quickly joining him. John’s eyes had been teary, and because Laf had been so focused on how beautiful John looked when he cried, he’d missed the way they’d glazed over. Failed to notice anything was wrong until John started to hyperventilate after Alex had told him to shut up. Was unable to bring John back out of his head, unable to get any sort of response beyond a pained, defeated look that shattered Laf’s heart. 

And then John had closed his eyes and collapsed in his arms, shivering and shaking as Laf cut him out of the ropes. Alex started the bath, John flinching at any loud noises until they settled him in the water. It had taken a good twenty to thirty minutes of soft words of love, small touches and assurances before John started to show any sort of response.

“Yes, little one. And Papi, too.” Turns out, the weight pressing on John’s back had been Alexander, the hand rubbing his arm had been his. The poor man felt it was his fault-he’d pushed John too hard with the humiliation kink

“Papi too?” John struggled to get his limbs working, slipping against Laf’s chest. He let out a squeak and Laf quickly pulled him up so he wouldn’t slide underwater. He turned John around so he could see Alex, and John slowly reached out a hand. Alexander took it, touches infinitely gentle as he kissed it.

“I’m so sorry, Jack.” Alex whispered, and John sniffled. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard. Should’ve noticed you weren’t in the mood to play.”

“ ‘S okay, Papi.” John whispered, and Alex smiled tearfully at him. “Shoulda told you I didn’t want to. Wanted to make you happy.” Both Laf and Alex’s hearts broke at that declaration.

“Little one, scenes with you are not the only things that make us happy. We love you for you.” Laf assured in a soft voice. Alex nodded.

“A night in would have made us happy too, Jacky. Anything that includes you will always make us happy.” Alex leaned in and gave John an eskimo kiss, causing him to giggle cutely. John pulled Alex closer, the cuddle puddle feeling a lot more like home when he was surrounded by both of them.

“Can I have Pokey?” He whispered hopefully, knowing he couldn’t but wanting to ask anyway. Lafayette smiled slightly.

“Not Pokey, little one, but perhaps his little brother will suffice?” Laf nodded to Alex, who leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed a rubber turtle bath toy. John’s eyes lit up.

“Turtle!” He cried out happily, reaching for it. “Turtle, turtle, turtle! Papi, Daddy, I love him!” As John squeezed his new bath turtle and cooed in delight when it made a squeaking noise, Laf and Alex knew that they’d all be alright. No matter how many times any of them dropped, or what went wrong, they belonged to each other. That was something that would never change.


End file.
